1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an improved data processing system and in particular to a method and apparatus for collecting data. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for collecting and exchanging data regarding traffic conditions through wireless peer to peer networking in a distributed automotive computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of computers has become more and more pervasive in society. This pervasiveness includes the integration of personal computers into vehicles. The utilization of computer technology is employed to provide users or drivers with a familiar environment. In this manner, a user's ability to easily use computing resources in an automobile is provided. In addition, it is envisioned that car buyers would be able to use most of the same software elements in an automobile that are used at home or in the office. Furthermore, an automobile owner could completely customize driver information displays to create an optimal environment for the driver's needs. Various platforms have been developed and are being developed for use in automobiles. Many platforms provide the computing strength of a personal computer platform with widely recognized and emerging technologies. Widely accepted technologies that may be implemented within an automobile include, cellular/global system for mobile communications (GSM), global positioning system (GPS), and radio data broadcast (RDB). These devices allow a driver to navigate, receive real-time traffic information and weather forecasts, access databases of personalized information, and place and receive telephone calls, as well as, send and receive email and faxes from an automobile. Emerging technologies that are being integrated into computing platforms for automobiles include the universal serial bus (USB) and the digital video disk (DVD).
Another key feature for adapting computer technologies for use in an automobile is a voice recognition interface (VRI) for the driver along with a more conventional graphical user interface (GUI) for passengers. Voice recognition technology is already well developed in multi-media desktop personal computers. For example, VoiceType family products available from International Business Machines Corporation may be also used in the automobile. Voice recognition technology would allow drivers to easily control and interact with onboard computers and telephone applications, including productivity software, internet browsers, and other applications while allowing the driver to keep their hands on the wheel and their eyes on the road.
Computing systems are currently being developed for automobiles to guide drivers from point A to point B using GPS data, traffic data, weather data, etc. Collecting all of this data, however, is a difficult job. It is especially difficult to collect this data in a timely manner. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus for collecting data on traffic conditions.